The Last Kiss
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: [AU, Oneshot, SessxKag] Sesshomaru and Kagome are boyfriend and girlfriend. One night when they went out on a date something terrible happen. They got in a car accident. The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up, he found…


The Last Kiss

Author: Tsuki no Tennyo

Rating:****PG

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/General

Paring: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are boyfriend and girlfriend. One night when they went out on a date something terrible happen. They got in a car accident. The next morning when Sesshoumaru woke up, he found…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song 'Nu Hon Cuoi' (The Last Kiss) which inspired me to write this.

Author's Note: Okay minna-san, I know some of you hate me for writing this instead of a new chapter for my other fanfics, but I just had to write this! The idea won't go away, so I decided to write this and hope the ideas go away, so I can sleep in peace and concentrate on my works at school.

Okay, this is where I got the idea for the one-shot. I was sort of inspired to write this by a Vietnamese song. Okay, the song was sung in Vietnamese and English. It's a very sweet song. One of my favorite songs. ^_^ Now, please read and review minna-san!

PS

There will be OOCness from Sesshoumaru, but this is an AU one-shot. Plus he's human, so why should he act so cold and aloof? If you don't like it then please don't tell me (or read it if you can't handle it). Please, continue if you don't mind it (boy, I wish there are people that don't mind the OOCness in AU fic).

* * *

"Otousan, can I borrow your car," asked a boy that seems to be about 17.

"Why do you need my car, Sesshoumaru," asked the boy's father to the boy now known as Sesshoumaru.

The boy grinned and said, "I got a date with Kagome tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so can I borrow your car?"

"I guess, but drive carefully," said the Sesshoumaru's father, handing Sesshoumaru the keys.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm a safe driver, remember? Not like the car is gonna go stall."

Sesshoumaru has no idea what he said was really gonna happen later tonight.

"Oh kuso. I gotta get ready for the date," said Sesshoumaru, heading to his room to change.

Inu-Taishou, Sesshoumaru's father, shook his head and went back to doing whatever he was doing before.

~~~  


The Higurashi's house

"So, Kikyou, what do you think?" asked a girl with long wavy black hair.

"It's beautiful, but whatcha doing getting all dress up, Kagome?" asked Kikyou to the girl known as Kagome.

"I got a date with Sesshoumaru tonight."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. I can't wait till he sees me in this."

"He'll probably be too busy looking at your legs."

"KIKYOU!" yelled Kagome, blushing furiously.

"Just kidding. So, where are you two going?"

"Sesshoumaru taking me out to dinner then we're gonna go to the park."

"Sounds fun," said Kikyou, letting out a big sigh. "Wish I have a boyfriend that would take me to places."

"What about your boyfriend, Inuyasha?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Him being romantic? Puh-leez."

"Then why are you dating him?" asked Kagome curiously.

"Well, he is a lot of fun to hang out you know….I just wish he would do something romantic for me," replied Kikyou with a sigh.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru is here!" yelled Kagome and Kikyou's mother from downstairs.

"'Kay! Be there in a sec!" yelled Kagome back to her mother. "See ya later, Kik-chan." said Kagome, heading downstairs.

"Yeah, later," said Kikyo softly. 'Why do I have a feeling that something terrible is gonna happen tonight? Probably nothing.' thought Kikyo, shrugging off the feeling.

~~~

Downstairs

Kagome was just coming downstairs when Sesshoumaru look up.

'Kami. She's beautiful.' thought Sesshoumaru, looking over Kagome.

Kagome was wearing a black leather miniskirt and a red tank top along with a black leather jacket. Her hair was let down, so it was flowing freely.

"Ready to go, Sesshy-kun?" asked Kagome, walking over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome's voice. "Oh. Um yeah."

"Ja ne, okaasan!" said Kagome walking out the door with Sesshoumaru.

"Drive safe, kids!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Don't worry a thing, Mrs. Higurashi! I'll have her home safe and sound"

Mrs. Higurashi stood there and watches them drive away. 'I hope so, because I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen tonight.'

~~~

Sesshoumaru was driving the car around the city to the restaurant they were going when suddenly the sky turn black.

"That's strange," murmured Sesshoumaru. "I don't remember anything about it's going to rain tonight."

"Sesshy-kun? Something wrong?" asked Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"Noth-…" before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence the car engine suddenly went stall.

"Nani!?"

"Sesshoumaru? What's going on?" asked Kagome, frighten by the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru saw the look on Kagome's face and said soothingly to her, "Everything is alright, Kagome."

'Everything will be alright. I'm just going to stop the car…' Sesshoumaru's thought was 

trail off when he realizes he can't stop the car. The car was swerving through the street. Cars immediately stop when they saw Sesshoumaru's car. Some crash into one another.

"DAMN!" yelled Sesshoumaru trying to stop the car.

The last thing Sesshoumaru heard were sound of cars crashing into one another, shattering glass, and…a painful scream before he black out.

Kagome's POV

"DAMN!"

I turn my attention to Sesshoumaru when I heard him swore.

CRASH!

BAM!

Sounds. Terrible sounds.

CRASH

  
How can this be happening? I sat here with a frighten look on my face and I wonder, 'What did we do to deserve this?'

We crash into something and I couldn't help but let out a scream. Then everything went black.

End of POV

Sesshoumaru woke up to rain pouring down on his face. 'How…what…where…', went through Sesshoumaru's mind. Sesshoumaru slowly sat up and look around. Police, paramedic, and ordinary people were standing all around him. 'Kagome. Where is she? Is she alright?' wonder Sesshoumaru.

"You okay, son?" asked a police officer when he saw Sesshoumaru's worry and confuse face.

"My girlfriend. Where is she?" asked Sesshoumaru worried and scare.

The police officer hesitated. Finally he spoke in a grimly voice, "She's over there with the paramedic. She haven't-" the police stopped as if unsure if he should tell Sesshoumaru or not.

"What happen to her? Please, you have to tell me!"

"She has been unconscious since the accident last night. We been checking on her and several times she was close to dieing. Her chances of living are 50% from what I heard."

Sesshoumaru stood there in disbelief. '50...percent…of living? This can't be. It can't be! I refuse to believe this! Kagome won't leave me! She won't!' Tears were threatening to fall down Sesshoumaru's face, but he won't let them fall, at least not in front of these people.

"Take me to her," demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Okay," said the police, sighing. 

They walk over to where an ambulance is. As they got closer they saw several figures standing around someone. "Kagome!" Shout Sesshoumaru as he ran over to her. He pushed several people out of the way, not caring what they were saying. When he got there he pulls Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome, please open your eyes," pleaded Sesshoumaru softly.

Several minutes passed by. Then, Kagome open her eyes and smile. "Hold me, koishii, for just a while," Kagome murmured softly to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to him and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't leave me, Kagome," he murmured.

Kagome's face was very grim. "I'm sorry, koi, but…I-I don't know how longer I can live."

Sesshoumaru was silence for a very long time. Finally he spoke, "This is just a nightmare. That's right. It's just a horrible nightmare that I'll wake up to any minuets."

'He's denying it. I don't want to leave him, but it's not like I have a choice. I would've died a long time ago if I didn't use the last of my strength to stay alive. To hear his voice. And at least say good-bye to him.' Kagome thought sadly as hot tears slide down her face.

Sesshoumaru felt the tears and pull Kagome away to wipe the tears away. Sesshoumaru slowly lean down and kiss Kagome gently on the lip. They both felt the love that they both would surely miss. When they pull away from each other, Kagome whisper a good-bye to Sesshoumaru and died in his arms.

Tears that Sesshoumaru been holding back were now sliding down his face. People around him were all crying or pitying him.

"Sesshoumaru!" came a shout.

Sesshoumaru look up and saw his and Kagome's family running toward them.

"Kagome," gasped Kikyou when she saw the lifeless Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms. 'The feelings. They were about this.' thought Kikyou as she cried for her dead twin sister.

Everyone was crying now. Tears slide down everyone eyes. Everyone cry for the tragedy that happens to Kagome.

~~~

Kagome's funeral

Everyone was standing around Kagome's grave. Everyone's eyes were red, but Sesshoumaru's held depression. Everyone said a prayer to Kagome and they each lay a flower in her grave.

When the funeral was over, only Sesshoumaru was left standing there. Everyone had left. 'I'm gonna miss you, Kagome, but…we'll be together again, my love…someday.' thought Sesshoumaru as he left.

'Together again…someday, koishii.' thought Kagome, up in heaven, smiling down at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Author's Note:****Yo, minna-san! What did you think of this? I know it was sad that Kagome die, but that's how this fic had to be.

I'm thinking of writing another one-shot, a sequel to this. You know, one with Sesshoumaru and Kagome reunited in heaven. I'm still not sure. If it ends up good then I'll post it. If it ends up crappy then I'll put it on hold. ^_^

Well, here's the glossary.  


Glossary

  
Okaasan: Mother  


Otousan: Fathe

Koishii: Darling

Koi: Love

Kuso: Shit

Ja ne: See ya later

Nani: What

Kami: God

* * *

Review please!  



End file.
